Nouvelle expérience
by Niila
Summary: " Ne me dites pas que vous êtes ici rien que pour boire un verre ." - " Non, non, je… " La femme parut gênée, elle détourna le regard... - One-Shot. WARNiNG: NC-17 !


« _ Ne me dites pas que vous êtes ici rien que pour boire un verre. »

« _ Non, non, je… » La femme parut gênée, elle détourna le regard. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle avait engagé la conversation avec cet homme. Elle était arrivée dans cet endroit, sa curiosité l'avait emportée sur sa raison. Après tout, elle n'était pas une femme prude. Elle était ouverte à toutes expériences. Elle avait découvert la publicité qui trainait dans un coin. Curieuse, elle l'avait examinée et s'était dit « pourquoi pas. »

« _ C'est vrai que c'est une situation un peu embarrassante, mais… Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Et puis si vous êtes ici et que moi aussi, c'est que nous souhaitons la même chose.»

« _ Je suis d'accord avec vous. Si je suis venue ici c'est pour découvrir d'autres choses. » Sourit-elle.

« _ Ah vous voyez, vous positivez enfin. » Répondit l'homme en faisant glisser sa main le long du bras de la femme.

« _ Vous savez… » Il avala son verre cul sec, le reposa sur le comptoir et se lança. « _ Vous avez de très belles courbes. Vous mettez en valeur votre corps et vous avez totalement raison. »

« _ Merci. » Lui répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire. « _ Je vois à la manière dont vous me regardez. »

L'homme sentit ses joues virer au rose. « _ Oh. Je… Je devrais être plus discret à l'avenir. »

« _ Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude. Et puis ça ne me déplait plus du tout. » Sourire charmeur, elle voulait le faire fondre.

« _ C'était quand votre dernière fois? » Demanda l'homme. « _ Enfin vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre… » Finit-il un peu confus.

La femme lui sourit, elle aimait bien le voir gêné. « _ Oh trop longtemps, je ne compte plus… Mais je dirais 7 voire 8 semaines. Et vous? »

« _ Un an. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. N'osant plus rien dire. La femme sirotait tranquillement son verre d'alcool, debout et accoudée au comptoir. Elle regardait ce qu'il se passait dans la salle. L'atmosphère était un peu suffocante. La fumée de cigarette flottait à mi-hauteur de la pièce. La salle était quasiment bondée et tous les gens papotaient, bougeaient un peu au rythme de la musique, donnant la sensation d'une fourmilière sonorisée. Elle se sentait à l'étroit dans sa robe et avait l'impression que tous les regards étaient posés sur elle. Pourtant chaque personne était occupée. La dame se retourna vers le barman et lui indiqua de la resservir, elle et l'homme avec qui elle parlait. Il lui sourit en guise de remerciement et s'approcha d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« _ Le cinquième de la soirée… Si vous voulez vous relaxer, l'alcool n'est pas une solution. » Dit-il en levant son verre pour appuyer ses propos.

« _ Je le sais, mais ça m'aide. » Elle se rapprocha de l'homme, se tenant à présent épaule contre épaule. « _ C'est la première fois que vous venez ici? » Demanda-t-elle.

« _ Oui. Il faut un début à tout! Vous aussi je présume? »

Elle répondit en hochant la tête. Première fois. Première découverte. Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté ça auparavant. Elle était stressée.

« _ C'est bien que je sois tombée sur vous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de venir ici, les inconnus… » Elle finit ses propos avec une grimace pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas son truc.

« _ Tant mieux. J'ai justement rencontré une personne familière. On pourrait… » A son tour de terminer sa phrase par des gestes. Lui expliquant ce qu'il souhaitait. Devant le sourire magnifique de la dame il reprit: « _ Je vous l'ai déjà proposé deux fois cette soirée et vous me résistez encore… Vous allez finir par craquer et accepter. Vous êtes ici, moi à vos côtés. Je vois que vous en avez envie, moi aussi… »

« _ J'aime jouer et faire patienter les hommes. » Dit-elle.

« _ Je vois. Vous aimez dominer, être maître de la situation. » Fit l'homme en achevant son verre.

« _ Donnez moi un argument pour me convaincre et peut-être que je… » Elle jouait avec lui et se demandait ce qu'il allait entreprendre.

Il posa une main sur sa hanche pour la rapprocher, l'autre sur sa joue. La femme émit un petit « Oh » soudainement proche de lui. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'empara de sa lèvre supérieure et la suça avec délicatesse. Elle entoura de ses mains son cou, se rapprochant encore plus. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant sa langue rejoindre celle de l'homme. Il l'embrassa ensuite à pleine bouche, mais un grognement de la part du barman les firent arrêter.

« _ Vous connaissez les règles de la maison. » Remplissant un verre, le serveur leurs montrèrent d'un regard l'étage de la salle. Faisant comprendre que pour plus, le comptoir n'était pas le bon endroit.

Toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ils se regardèrent gênés.

« _ On y va? » Demanda-t-il en la prenant par la main.

Elle fit semblant d'hésiter pour jouer encore un peu avec lui mais finit par accepter.

« _ D'accord. » Sourire aux lèvres, ce n'était pas le moment de se dégonfler pensa-t-elle.

Il l'arrêta après deux mètres, posa sa main à la naissance de ses fesses, elle sur son épaule. Ils étaient très proches. Comme un couple.

« _ Je demande à mon autre personne de nous rejoindre? » Il la vit hésiter et baisser la tête. Il mit un doigt sous son menton et releva sa tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Par ce regard, il la rassura « _ Ce n'est pas obligé. » Il voulait la mettre à l'aise.

Après tout, on ne vit qu'une fois et cette expérience n'allait peut-être pas se reproduire tous les quinze jours. « _ Ok. » Conclut-elle. Elle voulait quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais expérimenté par le passé. Elle se sentait capable, un peu embarrassée, mais apte à commencer tout cela.

L'homme sortit son portable de sa poche et composa difficilement un message. La femme était devenue entreprenante et dévorait son cou de baiser et de petits mordillages. Il déposa un baiser sur son front pour la remercier et lui montra le message qu'il allait envoyer. « Chambre 5. Nous vous y attendons. » Message envoyé. Ils pouvaient rejoindre l'étage.

Elle entra la première dans la pièce peu éclairée et la parcourut vite fait des yeux. Un décor neutre. Sans grandes décorations, jusque quelques petits bibelots, un cadre accroché au mur pas très droit, une lampe de chevet qui devait être allumée depuis quelques heures,… Les couleurs étaient sombres et les rideaux laissaient passer le peu de lumière qui émanait de la rue. Une sorte de radioréveil lui indiquait qu'il était 21H57. Cela faisait déjà presqu'une heure qu'elle était dans ce club.

Elle arrêta de regarder le décor quand elle sentit deux bras venir l'entourer. L'homme posa ses lèvres dans son cou, voulant gouter chaque parcelle de sa peau. La femme le lui offrit en inclinant la tête, elle passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux, voulant qu'il dévore sa nuque de ses lèvres. Il parcourait de sa main son ventre plat, lui offrant de douces caresses, elle l'accompagna en posant sa main sur la sienne et la dirigea vers sa poitrine. Il était doux et lui provoquait de petits frissons, il engloba un sein, le cajolait avec délicatesse comme elle aimait. Elle remua un peu des fesses pour venir se frotter contre son bassin. Elle sentit tout doucement l'effet qu'elle lui provoquait.

Il se plaça ensuite face à elle et plongea sur ses lèvres somptueuses. Ils s'embrassèrent avec avidité mais manquèrent rapidement d'air. Il respira sa chevelure. Dieu qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé comme ça. Il en avait rêvé plusieurs fois, mais finissait toujours pas se dire que ça n'arriverait jamais. Avec cette opportunité, il devait profiter de chaque seconde qu'elle s'offrait à lui. Deux trois doigts posés sur ses joues, elle le ré-embrassa, suçotant sa lèvre inférieure comme elle faisait toujours quand elle embrassait quelqu'un. Lui, avait déposé ses mains sur ses fesses, comblant de caresses cette partie de son anatomie qu'il aimait tant regarder.

La porte s'entrouvrit délicatement, laissant passer la lumière qui éclairait le premier étage. Une brunette aux cheveux longs d'une trentaine d'années entra dans la pièce et rejoignit rapidement le couple debout devant le lit, toujours entrain de s'embrasser. L'homme remarqua la présence de la jeune femme et lui adressa un sourire. Il entoura sa compagne d'un soir de ses bras et elle se retourna un peu pour apercevoir cette personne qui venait d'entrer. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

La brunette vint se positionner derrière la femme toujours entourée des bras de l'homme. Déposant un baiser son épaule presque dénudée et ensuite sur les lèvres de l'homme, elle les salua.

« _ Bonsoir. »

« _ Bonsoir chère inconnue. » Sourit la femme en se calant plus confortablement dans les bras de l'homme.

« _ Je sais que tout cela peut paraître un peu bizarre, mais je tenais à vous dire que rien ne nous oblige à faire ça. Si vous voulez arrêter, c'est maintenant. Je ne vous en voudrais pas. Et tout ce qu'il se passe ici, reste ici. » Fit-il. Les deux femmes acquiescèrent, embrassant chacune à leur tour brièvement l'homme.

Collés l'un contre l'autre, la femme plus âgée était chanceuse. Entourée de l'homme et de l'autre femme, elle recevait des caresses de ces deux personnes. Une paire de mains remonta sa robe et malaxait ses fesses, tandis qu'une autre prenait possession de ses seins. Ses épaules étaient comblées de baisers. Doucement, l'homme fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe. Elle tomba par terre, révélant des dessous en dentelle de couleur noire. Ne voulant pas être la seule en sous vêtement, elle défit les boutons de la chemise de l'homme. Un par un, jusqu'à ce que le vêtement retrouve la robe sur le sol. Même chose pour son pantalon. De son côté, la brunette avait déjà retiré sa blouse et enlevait son jean. De ce fait, ils étaient tous les trois en sous-vêtements.

A présent, l'homme se laissait faire par les caresses que lui prodiguaient les deux belles autour de lui. Celle qui l'accompagnait depuis le début de la soirée parsemait son dos de baisers, glissant ses mains sur son torse, sur son bas ventre, sur ses bras. La plus jeune, elle, avait entreprit de lui enlever son boxer, effleurant sa partie intime du bout des doigts. Le gratifiant comme il se doit, elle engloba entièrement de sa bouche le membre déjà bien dressé, faisant hoqueter de plaisir l'homme. A chaque retour, il esquissait un soupir de plaisir. Il sentit son désir s'accroitre. La brunette continuait sa caresse buccale tandis que l'autre femme, derrière lui, faisait glisser ses mains, parcourant son corps encore et encore. Elle chercha sa bouche et ne mit pas longtemps à l'embrasser passionnément.

Les va-et-vient que la brunette lui prodiguait, firent monter d'un cran l'excitation déjà bien présente dans cette pièce. L'homme prit les mains de la femme derrière lui, la fit revenir à ses côtés pour pouvoir goûter sa langue. Encore. Il aimait l'embrasser. Ses lèvres humides étaient si onctueuses. Sa langue glissa alors sur la sienne. Elles tournèrent autour, se caressèrent, se cherchèrent tandis que ses mains balayèrent son dos sensuellement. L'homme passa une main délicate dans les cheveux de la femme à ses genoux, l'invitant à les rejoindre, elle se redressa et fut entourée d'un bras. Elle trouva rapidement la bouche de l'homme tandis que l'aînée les regardait s'embrasser.

« _ Enlevez votre soutien-gorge. » Dit l'homme. Elles s'exécutèrent rapidement. Admirant la beauté de ces femmes, il gouta leurs seins. Suçota à tour de rôle leurs tétons, les sentant durcirent sous sa langue experte. Ils avaient une jolie forme et étaient très doux au toucher. L'une contre l'autre, les deux dames se faisaient de petites caresses dans le dos, passant aussi leur autre main dans la chevelure du mâle.

Trois personnes nues dans une chambre se laissant aller à diverses caresses. Ils se sentaient bien. Ne voulant rompre ce qu'il se passait entre eux, ils oublièrent qui ils étaient.

Rapprochant les demoiselles, il leurs fit comprendre que c'était à leur tour de s'embrasser. La plus âgée fut un instant gênée, elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait, mais la plus jeune prit les devants. Se voulant rassurante elle l'embrassa timidement, savourant ses lèvres.

Les laissant s'embrasser, il s'assit dans un fauteuil proche du lit pour les observer. Il posa une main sur son érection et fit défiler sa main de haut en bas. La plus jeune, sans aucune gêne fit glisser son string par terre et fit de même pour l'autre femme. Toutes les deux nues, elles s'allongèrent sur le lit, la plus jeune commença des caresses sur l'autre. Elle réattaqua ses lèvres, une par une, sensuellement. Se délectant de leur goût. Elle descendit, lentement dans son cou, couvrant chaque parcelle de peau d'un baiser. Une de ses mains malaxa un sein tendrement. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur son corps suivant une ligne invisible, passant de ses bras à ses côtes, de son ventre à ses cuisses. Elle gagna rapidement la partie déjà humide d'excitation. D'un coup elle lapa ses lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de tendre son corps en un murmure d'extase. Elle plongea ensuite sa langue dans son puits d'amour. Ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri. Les draps sérés fortement dans ses mains, montrèrent que l'aînée appréciait la faveur. Elle prenait plaisir sous la langue agile de la brunette. Deux doigts experts renforcèrent son excitation et elle ne mit pas longtemps à jouir. Un orgasme provoqué par une autre femme, elle n'avait jamais connu ça.

Après s'être rincé l'œil devant le spectacle que lui offraient les deux belles femmes, le mâle décida de changer la donne. Regagnant le lit, il les embrassant l'une après l'autre. Elles le comblèrent de caresses et baisers. Il était prisonnier de ces beautés. Les frôlements et autres cajoleries fusèrent de chaque côté. Ne sachant à qui cela appartenait, ils n'en avaient cure et profitaient tout simplement. Le contact excita leurs sens. Caresses. Délicatesse. Tendresse. Tout était là entre eux. Ne voulant brusquer personnes, ils y allaient en douceur.

Il se détacha d'elles et s'assit contre le montant du lit. La jeune femme prit un petit carré dans le panier sur la table de chevet, l'ouvrit et enfila le préservatif sur le membre tendu d'excitation de l'homme. C'est avec envie qu'il accueillit l'ainée sur lui. La plus jeune prit son sexe entre les mains pour le guider dans la caverne déjà chaude de l'autre femme. Elle s'empala sur lui très doucement. Ils restèrent un instant immobile, se découvrant l'un l'autre. Les mains trainantes sur ses fesses, il commença ses allers et retours doucement, mais accéléra la cadence rapidement. Les seins à hauteur de sa bouche, il en profita pour les lécher dès que possible. La brunette en profita pour caresser ces deux corps en action. Des câlineries, des bisous ci et là. Plus les minutes passaient et plus l'excitation était à son comble.

Voulant aussi combler l'autre demoiselle, il arrêta les mouvements de l'aînée et pressa délicatement ses hanches, profitant un instant de la chaleur intérieure de la femme. Il la remercia par un baiser langoureux.

Laissant place à l'autre, elle se recula un instant quand la brunette se positionna sur l'homme en lui tournant le dos. Elle commença vivement ses va-et-vient. Aidée par les grandes mains de son amant sur ses hanches, elle montait et descendait plus facilement, accélérant l'allure. Profitant du spectacle, l'autre femme se plaça devant la brunette, toute sa gêne avait disparue et c'est avec grand plaisir qu'elle retrouva ses lèvres. Suivant ses mouvements, elle l'accompagnait, descendait de temps à autre sur ses seins.

Une petite tape aux fesses signala à la brunette qu'elle devait laisser son tour. L'homme aimait bien ces deux femmes mais avait une nette préférence pour l'ainée. La femme inaccessible en d'autres circonstances. La jeune femme comprit que c'était le bon moment pour quitter le lit. Elle rassembla tout doucement ses affaires sans se rhabiller et s'assit dans un des sièges pour profiter du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

C'est totalement couché sur le dos et grand sourire que l'homme fut rejoint par l'ainée. Sans attendre c'est elle qui prit les dessus, imposant son rythme à l'homme qui ne pouvait que subir les assauts de sa compagne. Les deux mains posées sur son torse, elle dictait ce qu'elle voulait, avant, arrière, en forme de cercle, plus vite, plus fort. Les mouvements les rendaient fous. La femme entoura de ses deux mains le visage de l'homme et l'embrassa langoureusement tandis que lui parcourait son corps de douces caresses avec ses grandes mains.

L'homme sentit les muscles internes de la femme commencer à se contracter et décida de changer de position. Il l'entoura de ses grands bras et la positionna sur le dos. Le changement d'angle les fit pousser un soupir de satisfaction. Elle écarta les jambes pour l'accueillir alors qu'il était toujours en elle. Pressant ses allers et retours, il entendit la femme qui avait un souffle de plus en plus rauque, synonyme d'une montée de jouissance. Il était prêt à capturer ses lèvres, la voyant ouvrir la bouche, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Jouant avec elle, il lui donna un puissant coup de rein et elle entrouvrit plus grand la bouche, il en profita alors pour l'embrasser, plonger avec sa langue dans la bouche de sa maitresse.

Les deux amants d'un soir se donnaient toujours l'un à l'autre et dans le feu de l'action, la brunette vint déposer un baiser furtif sur leurs joues, à la lisière de l'oreille. Elle commença à se rhabiller pour bientôt quitter la pièce et les laisser seuls.

Il voulait la combler, il accéléra alors ses mouvements. Elle était au bord du gouffre et laissa exploser sa jouissance, criant son nom. La tête en arrière, les spasmes traversaient son corps. Ses parois internes contractées, elle offrit à l'homme encore plus de plaisir quand il lâcha le cran de sécurité. Cela eut un effet dévastateur qui le fit jouir presque instantanément dans le préservatif.

Toujours en elle, il lui mordillait l'oreille, l'embrassait dans la nuque, écrasait ses lèvres et sa bouche sur ses épaules, avant de s'affaisser sur son corps, soulagé par ce plaisir passionnel et partagé. Ils essayaient de reprendre une respiration normale tandis que les mains de la femme parcouraient encore et encore ce corps qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé toucher.

L'autre femme avait apprécié le spectacle. Sans un mot, elle se leva pour laisser les deux amants tranquilles. Quand elle arriva à deux mètres de la sortie, une voix s'éleva derrière la porte.

« _ C'était mon tour et pas le tien, je t'ai pas amené ici pour que tu t'envoie en l'air! »

Les trois personnes se regardèrent mais la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

« _ Wilson, je t'avais dit de m'attendre au bar et pas dans une chamb… » Il s'arrêta net.

« _ Thirteen? » L'air ahuri, l'homme croyait rêver. Devant lui, il fixait la jeune brunette. Son employée ici? Elle fuit rapidement laissant un autre spectacle à l'homme. Toujours emboité, les deux amants relevèrent la tête vers le diagnosticien.

« _ CUDDY!? »

FIN


End file.
